


Little Things

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Random Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always there in Sherlock's mind somewhere... John...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these in my friends ask box on Tumblr
> 
> She post them later on there so I figured I would transfer them over here...

Sherlock stared out the window of the hotel. It looked out onto a dark street, in a darkest part of the world. And for Sherlock, that was saying something, he’d been to the seediest places all across the globe. But this place, this place was rock bottom. It didn't matter though, because at that moment, Sherlock’s mind wasn't here, it was miles away. With John. 

***

Creeping into yet another safe house was easy, Sherlock had gotten good at sneaking in unnoticed. His quarry was a paranoid man, with more security than any of the others, but that didn't matter. Sherlock knew their patterns, knew how to slip past the guards and the cameras. He knew how to turn off the alarm, slip through the door and approach his quarry silently from behind. The man died silently with a needle to the throat. No blood and Sherlock was gone well before the guards noticed. 

***

The day John visits Sherlock’s grave, Sherlock is watching. He see’s the man’s stiff posture, catches his friends words on the breeze. Sherlock’s heart squeezes tight, regretting the pain he’s putting his friend through. But this is to protect John, and Sherlock will never regret protecting his flatmate, his blogger, his friend… John holds Sherlock’s heart and as Sherlock watches John disappear he sends out a silent plea that John will keep it safe. Because he’s leaving it here. With John. 

***

His first week back is spent de-briefing Mycroft. But Sherlock’s distracted. At night, while Mycroft sleeps, Sherlock wanders the streets of London. Disguised of course, he’s not ready to be acknowledged, not yet. He walks the streets until he’s standing in front of 221B and just watches. He see’s John now and again through the window. On one rare occasion John stands by the window just like Sherlock used to. John stares out seeing nothing while Sherlock stares in seeing nothing but John. 

***

The day he finally gets to return to the flat, Sherlock sits in his old chair and waits. He’s been through this moment dozens of times in his mind, plotting out every possible scenario. What he gets is different. John stands in the doorway for a long moment, just staring at him. When he finally does move, it’s to take the bags of shopping to the kitchen. John sets everything down and turns,

“Hello Sherlock.”

Sherlock nods slightly, “Hello John.” 

***

Of course, John ends up smiling and crying, which Sherlock hadn’t really expected. He does expect the punch to the jaw, but it still hurts and makes him stumble back.

“You, Sherlock bloody Holmes, are an idiot.” John tells him clearly before lunging across the kitchen and hugging Sherlock tightly and laughing. It’s a hysterical sound that worries Sherlock, but he holds John tightly, determined never to let go. 

***

Later, they sit on the couch together, legs stretched out between them on the cushions. Their eyes flicker across each other, taking in the differences, the changes that have occurred while they've been apart.

“I hope you kept it safe, John.” John tilts his head slightly, frown lines more prominent now.

“Kept what safe?”

Sherlock smiles and leans forward, taking John’s hand. “My dear John, my dear, of course.”


End file.
